


Pictures

by nervousgalactictrans



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousgalactictrans/pseuds/nervousgalactictrans
Summary: A Solangelo fanfic in which Nico is hopelessly in love and Will is hopelessly clueless.





	Pictures

Will Solace woke up early that morning. Well, he always woke up early! It was always an amazing day when he got to see his own dad drive the sun in the sky towards the camp! He always felt so honored to feel his presence, because even though sometimes he couldn’t be there for him physically, he knew his father was always shining down on him. 

He quickly got dressed and walked out of his cabin. Everyday he was the first one out. But today, for some reason, was different. As he walked outside, he saw a dark looming figure. His brow furrowed. Who the Hades would be up this early? No other child of Apollo that he knew of!

He walked around the camp and investigated more. Then, all of a sudden, the shadow started moving! It made a gasping noise, and ran away, leaving behind something. 

“WAIT!” Will shouted, calling to the figure. It was obviously an admirer! A cute girl, perhaps! If this lovely lady wanted to get to know him, he was all for it. But alas, the figure was gone. He jogged up to where he presumed it was and saw something lying there, the something it had left behind. 

He reached over to pick up up and examine it. It was...Will? The mysterious figure had left behind a picture of Will!

“Well, this is very odd.” Will accidentally said out loud to himself. “Who would have a picture of me?”

“What's odd, sun boy?” whispered a figure who had snuck up behind him. Will lurched forward, surprised anyone else was up. He saw the black, greasy hair and crooked smile and sombered. It was just his best friend Nico!

Now, if you had asked Will Solace two weeks ago if he was friends with Nico di Angelo, he would’ve given you a very different answer. But after the Second Giant War, things had changed. Nico’s health was grave (no pun intended), and it seriously had needed mending. Now, Will was a logical doctor. He could never leave his patient behind! Never! It’s not about their friendship or anything…

Not even about his dark chocolate eyes, or his flirtatious grins, or…

Or anything! It was about Will being a good doctor! He had stayed with Nico for the past two weeks, helping him heal, and in that time, they had become very close friends. Very close friends.

“GODS, NICO, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” Will shouted. He wrapped his arm around his friend and smiled, his face lighting up. “Have you seen anyone else up? I was out for my morning worship and there was someone here!”

Nico had to think very carefully about how he was going to answer this question. You see, Nico had a secret. A big secret. And he was not about to reveal it to the most loud, most arrogant, most beautiful--

“Nope, haven't seen anyone. Yup...just me…” he nervously chuckled. That part was true! He would never lie to Will. “Welp I better go you know...dark, evil stuff...son of Hades! WOOOOO!” He made a ghost noise, his arm movements animating every detail of your average cartoon ghost. He shadow-traveled away, landing in his bedroom.

“OH MY GODS!” Nico grit through his teeth, banging his head against the wall. “Could you have been more obvious? Oh my gods, what am I going to do now?” He shot up from his bed and began pacing around the room, waking his loving sister Hazel.

She laughed. “Thinking about Will again?” she said, tilting her head. She started making kissing noises toward her brother. “C’monnn...just ask him out already! You’ve been dying to!”

“Hazel, I love you, but this is a complicated, complex adult matter for complicated, complex adults! You don’t have the mind capacity to think this all through yet! You couldn’t possibly comprehend--”

Hazel stood. “Whaaat? I couldn’t comprehend how gay you are for him? I understand how it works! I’m a 21st century woman now! Complex and comprehending!” She sighed. “Sometimes I don’t think you understand that, big brother! I know what I’m talking about!”

 

“I guess you’re right…but how should I go about it? Should I just say, ‘Hi Will! I’m a closeted gay boy who’s had a crush on you for a while! And bonding with you has been great! And I keep a picture of you--”

Nico froze. When he was running away from Will that morning, he thought he had heard something flutter. Could it be? His picture? He scrambled to check his pockets, finding nothing. He cursed to himself. How could he have been so stupid? Will would know it was him! His picture! He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
